


Mornings

by liggytheauthoress



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Twincest, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are the MacManus brothers' favorite time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Mornings are the MacManus brothers' favorite time of day.

When Murphy wakes up first, it's to Connor curled around him, arms and legs wrapped firmly around Murphy's body as Connor continues his duties as Murphy's protector, even in his sleep. Murphy gives him flak for his over-protectiveness sometimes, but in truth he doesn't mind one bit. And it's not as though he's any better.

Murphy will lie there for a few minutes, Connor's breath tickling the back of his neck, before getting restless and deciding that he'd be much less bored if Connor were awake too.

Sometimes Murphy will nudge and poke and prod at his brother until Connor is conscious. Sometimes he'll do something a little more cruel, like hitting Connor with a pillow or stealing his blanket, and this will inevitably lead to a small wrestling match before Connor is even fully awake.

But Murphy's favorite way of waking Connor up (and Connor's favorite way of  _being_  woken up) is by draping himself across Connor's chest and trailing light kisses up Connor's neck, all the way up to his ear, then along his jaw, finally arriving at Connor's mouth. Connor is usually at least somewhat awake by then, eyelids fluttering, trying to pull himself out of sleep so he can better enjoy Murphy's actions. Murphy always grins at this, murmuring things like, "'Bout time you fuckin' woke up," and nipping at Connor's lower lip. Connor is usually alert enough to reciprocate the gesture by now, which is fine by Murphy.

And when Connor is  _finally_  awake, Murphy will shove him off the mattress and demand coffee.

When Connor wakes up first, he doesn't move for a while. He likes the feeling of just laying there, Murphy pulled against his chest and sleeping soundly. Nothing makes Connor more content than this. He'll trace a finger along the tattoo on Murphy's neck, pausing to feel the beat of his brother's pulse, because even in moments of stillness such as this, Connor still feels the compulsion to check on Murph.

Eventually he'll prop himself up on one arm and just look down at his twin's face. Connor loves watching Murph when he sleeps. He always has. He loves how peaceful and untroubled Murphy looks, so peaceful that Connor wonders if there could really be any evil in the world at all, because how could evil exist in the same universe as this? He especially loves that he's really the only person who gets to see Murph like this: still and tranquil and vulnerable and completely open. It's a blessing for which Connor thanks the Almighty every day.

Connor will occasionally wake Murphy up, but most mornings he's far too entranced to do anything but stare. Sooner or later Murphy will stir, rolling into the warmth of his brother's body and burrowing further into the mattress, not ready to leave the realm of slumber just yet, and Connor has to smile.

And when Murphy's eyes finally open, they instantly settle on Connor's face, and they'll stare at each other in silence for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying the calm intimacy of the moment. Then Murph, being Murph, will say something like, "Quit starin' and get me some fuckin' coffee," and Connor merely chuckles and pulls his brother in for a kiss before they reluctantly leave their bed to start another day.


End file.
